Cattie-Brie and the Elf
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When Cattie-Brie is saved by a mysterious drow, a new adventure begins. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Cattie-Brie and the Elf**

 **Fandom: The Forgotten Realms**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for adult themes and lemons**

Cattie-Brie set an arrow to Taulmaril's string, then loosed, the shot piercing a brigand's breastplate. She heard a crack behind her, and turned as a second brigand rushed her. The brigand's mace knocked Taulmaril from her grasp, and she drew Khazid'hea. She swung the sentient blade at the brigand, but he ducked underneath the swing and rammed his mace into her stomach, stunning her and causing her to drop her sword.

"Shit," she cursed as she retreated from the brigand.

He raised his mace.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you before you die, wench," he sneered, and the young woman saw a bulge in his pants, before an arrow pierced his leather cuirass, killing him instantly.

Cattie-Brie rolled to where Khazid'hea still laid on the ground, snatching it up. A dark-skinned elf with human-looking eyes stood before her, a bow hanging limp in one hand, and a sword hanging from one hip. The woman's skin had the same ebony hue as a drow, sending a flicker of unease through Cattie-Brie. Cattie-Brie sheathed Khazid'hea and grabbed Taulmaril. She set an arrow to her string and took aim at the woman.

"Xun naut tremma abbil d'Drizzt d'qu'ellar Do'Urden. Usstan tlun naut ghil ulu jivvim dos. Inbalas usstan ssinssril dos harmed, dos orn'la tlu elghinyrr xor injured jal'yur*," the dark-skinned woman said in a language Cattie-Brie recognized as drow, her hands raised in surrender.

While Cattie-Brie could not understand the words, there was something calming in the woman's tone that made her lower Taulmaril.

"I don't know if you understand me, but if this is a trick...if you mean me harm, I'll kill you."

The woman nodded.

"Siyo usstan kampi'un.**"

Suddenly a pain exploded in Cattie-Brie's back, and the elf lunged, drawing her long and slender curved blade as Cattie-Brie's vision faded to black.

 ***Do not fear, friend of Drizzt of House Do'Urden. I am not here to hurt you. If I wanted you harmed, you would be injured or dead by now.**

 **** Yes I understand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cattie-Brie and the Elf**

 **Fandom: The Forgotten Realms**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for adult themes and lemons**

Cattie-Brie woke, laying on her chest on a soft surface. She sat up slowly, her back still throbbing with pain, and saw Taulmaril leaning against the wall, Khazid'hea sitting in its sheath next to it. She was wearing a blue gown.

"You're awake."

The voice was different than that of the strange drow who had saved her, but it was still gentle. Cattie-Brie glanced over and saw a young human woman sitting there.

"You speak Common? Are you with that drow who saved me?"

"Yes. I'm her apprentice. She doesn't know Common, and she keeps telling me that she doesn't have the time or patience to learn. But I know drow, so I can talk to her easily."

Cattie-Brie attempted to stand, but the other woman, who had piercing blue eyes, stopped her.

"Cattie-Brie, you may not remember, but you injured your leg during the skirmish with the brigands when my master saved you," the young woman said in a kind tone, "one of the brigands hamstrung you. You're not going anywhere until your legs heal. And there was poison on the arrow that struck you."

"How did you know my name?"

"When my master brought you in, she said you were a friend of Drizzt Do'Urden. You had a bow, so I recognized you as Cattie-Brie, adopted daughter of dwarf king Bruenor Battle-Hammer."

"I see," Cattie-Brie said warily.

"We mean you no harm, friend."

The drow walked in.  
"Lo'oh ph'dos tejmook'cinkjuu?"

"How are you feeling," the human translated said in Common.

But before Cattie-Brie could answer, the door was kicked open and Drizzt entered, both blades drawn. He saw the drow who had saved Cattie-Brie, and spoke a long line of drow.

"Nera? Zhah nindel dos? Ele ph'dos xuil Cattie-Brie? Ele zhah il jivvim? Xunus dos jivvim ilta?"

"Drizzt? Ol zhah bwael ulu kyorl dos sohna. Lu'oh inbal dos tlus yol usstan zet?"

"Usstan'bal tlus ula. Usstan satiir natha yentil alur nin nindel. F'sarn naut wun Menzoberranzan jalamzild. Usstan ssiggrin dos zhahen elginhyrr, xor usstan orn'la inbal doer ulu ragar dos, Nera. Usstan kestal dos phnaut hasstn usstan kat doer ulu kyorl dos p'luin dos zet...," Drizzt said.

Cattie-Brie could not understand the words, but she could pick out two words that were different from the rest, besides Drizzt's name. One was a word that seemed to be the other drow's name, and one she recognized as the enormous drow city in the Underdark that Drizzt was from.

"Who is she, Drizzt?"  
Drizzt put one ebony-skinned finger in the air, shushing the other drow before she could reply, and turned to the wounded Cattie-Brie.

"She's my adoptive sister. She fled Menzoberranzan when she was a child. That was the last time I saw her. Nera, ele ph'dos xuil Cattie-Brie?"  
"She saved my life. Some brigands injured me, and she showed up, and saved me from them."

Drizzt nodded, then sheathed his blades.  
"T'yin ol kluthak usstan ruebuss dos, Nera. Dos saved ussta abbil's dro. Usstan railur dos?"

"Shlu'ta usstan valm dosst akh, Drizzt? Usstan daewl ulu tlu xuil dos lu'dosst abbilen," Nera said to Drizzt.

"Naut whol uns'aa maglust ulu telanth. Dorn inbal ulu consult xuil l'byrren, jhal usstan orn'la'naut shar inbalin dos 'zil uss d'udossa, Nera."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cattie-Brie and the Elf**

 **Fandom: The Forgotten Realms**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M for adult themes and lemons. WARNING: RAPE.**

Nera watched Cattie-Brie as she slept in their camp. Cattie-Brie and Nera had stayed at the cottage the drow had lived in before, and then when Cattie-Brie's injuries healed, they set off to meet up with Drizzt and the others. Cattie-Brie had also taught Nera to speak common. Fortunately for them both, the drow was a quick learner and had already nearly mastered Common. The auburn haired woman's breasts bounced softly as she slept. The drow couldn't help herself, so she walked up to the sleeping woman and pulled off her panties and bra. She pushed her finger inside Cattie-Brie's pussy, causing the woman to let out a low moan. Nera pumped her finger in and out of Cattie-Brie, and the other woman moaned as her pussy became wet.

"Oh, Drizzt, oh yes..."  
Soon, Cattie-Brie screamed as she woke up with a start, her juices coating Nera's finger. Nera pulled her finger out just as the other woman woke, and cast a globe of darkness that concealed her as she slipped away from Cattie-Brie and back into her bedroll.

* * *

Cattie-Brie woke the next morning and went to find Nera, who was crouched by their supply bag, her hood up.

"Nera, last night, I had what I thought was a wet dream, but then when I woke, it felt like someone had actually raped me while I slept. I also could have sworn I saw someone run away when I woke. Did you notice anything strange last night?"

"No, I...I didn't."

Cattie-Brie could have sworn she saw something, perhaps guilt or nervousness cross Nera's face when she spoke.

"Are you sure? You were on watch last night," Cattie-Brie said.

"Cattie-Brie, I did not notice anything.."  
"Must be a lousy guard, then," Cattie-Brie joked, "no offense."

Nera chuckled. An arrow punched into the ground next to them, and the drow spun, drawing her sword. Cattie-Brie whipped Taulmaril from over her shoulder and set an arrow to its string as she looked around.  
"Where did that shot come from?"  
"Just over that hill," Nera told Cattie-Brie, sliding into her focused combat attitude.

Cattie-Brie's eyes narrowed, and she could make out a slim figure. She loosed an arrow from Taulmaril, and a spray of blood erupted where it struck. Nera parried a saber, and stabbed at the brigand with her sword.

"These are the same brigands I saved you from," Nera shouted, recognizing the insignia on the armor of the one she had killed.  
"Ye back for more," Cattie-Brie called, her accent shining through as she took aim at one and fired.

The man brought his shield up, intending to deflect the arrow, but the shot just pierced clean through his shield and into his chest, killing him instantly. Nera smashed her elbow into another one's face, then slashed her blade across his throat in a spray of blood.  
"You fucking whores!"

An arrow found the skull of the one who had shouted. A brigand charged Cattie-Brie, getting to her fast enough she couldn't use Taulmaril. She dropped the enchanted bow and drew Khazid'hea. She drove the sentient blade clean through the man's chest, and she sheathed it, before snatching up Taulmaril again. She fired, her shot piercing yet another brigand's chest.

"These bandits never fucking learn, do they, Nera?"  
"Never," the drow agreed as she glanced at the woman she had raped.

Cattie-Brie didn't notice the glance, because she was too busy firing shot after shot at the advancing brigands. Finally, the brigands retreated, just as the final member of that raiding party went down, one of Taulmaril's arrows protruding from his back. Nera sheathed her blade, and Cattie-Brie put away Taulmaril. Cattie-Brie walked up to Nera, and kissed her full on the mouth. The drow deepened the kiss, and then after a moment Cattie-Brie broke the kiss.

"Nera, will you court me?"

The drow nodded, then kissed Cattie-Brie again. Cattie-Brie deepened the kiss, and her hand went down Nera's pants.


End file.
